Stains of Time
by WitchWithB
Summary: "Oh,silly, silly girl...didn't anyone tell you? If there's one thing you never do - that is, if you're smart and value your pitiful excuse of existence - if...if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, here's the one thing you ought never do: fall in a time trap, after all, bad things happen with wizards who mess with time. " CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN - BELLAMIONE
1. Diagon Alley

**Hello,sweeties! Welcome to my first Bellamione story!**

So,I decided to take this space here to let some things clear _( heavens knows I won't have more time to do that again_). So...Let's get started in here!

**The story and the idea:**

This idea came to my head after a few fanfics I've been reading – which I plan on sharing with you some other time – anyway, how can I explain it? I've always thought that Bellatrix and Hermione had something,I don't know, their characters were so different but, at the same time, they were like a mirror.

This story came actually from a dream(some would classify this as a _nightmare_ but okaay.) I had. I dreamed I met the young Bellatrix, in the Black Manor, and some nasty shit happened (no, I'm not telling what mwahahaha!)

I decided to change the story a "little too much" and adapt to a proper fanfiction, rather than a simple dream. This leads me to...

**The changes and posts:**

There will be some changes,so,IF you already had read "Time's Trap",you ought to read it again,or you won't understand in the future. Just saying. I'll try to be more descritive,both because of the places and the characters,I was feeling unfair with the readers,and I believe I write (even if a _little_) better nowdays.

About the posts. I know I've been away for such a long,long time,I know...And I am sorry. I really am. My life's crazy (I had a relapse in both depression and ed,had a hard time with self-harm.) but I'm trying to get better. I'll post at least once in a month, pinky promise!

**Rating:**

M rated. Why? Because there will be sex scenes (Obviously.) but most likely light ones. There will have Bella/Hermione for sure, but some other ships might tag along. I will warn you right now that this fanfic deals with erhm, taboo themes, such as violence, incest – sort of – and psychological and physical torture. There will also appear some OCs but only to be a tool to carry on with the plot. Its hard to write this kind of story because Hermione is a strong character,such as Bellatrix and, on their own ways, they are fascinating! What I am trying to say is that it's hard to write them and keep them 100% loyal to JK's work. That's why I'll write slower tan usual. And I will try to be 95% truth to Queen Rowling's amazing work. That brings me to the…

**Informations and warnings:**

As I believe you're following me,I must say: What DOESN'T belong to me,wasn't created by me,does NOT belong to me,belongs to their own owners. What DOES belong to me,was created by me (such as the plot/idea),belongs to ME and only me.

The following informations in the fanfic's chapters come from JK Rowling's Harry Potter books and the movie franchise, and,of course,Wikipedia/wikia(because I kind of need some help with psychoanalysis and character's analysis). So you see, here you'll find both canon informations of the books and the movies(such as the skirmish). I'm trying to stick with the canon verse as much as I can.

The warnings: This is a FANON ship based fanfic,so it will – obviously – have more likely fanon characters (such as,for example, Rita and Bellatrix classmates) but still,I'll try to keep them real and truth to the Harry Potter series. There will be nasty situations (such as rough sex,fights,rape and so on),so if you can't/won't cope with that,warn me so I can try make it less. By the by,before I say "Adieu",I must inform you: English is NOT my first language. (_Gosh,seems like I'm hearing you guys yelling "Oh no!"_) Do not worry,I'm ALWAYS trying to write better. Maybe you guys could help me? So,now we say...

…**Goodbye to the Author,Hello to the (new) Fanfic:**

So,I think that's all. As an Author,I'd adore if you write a comment/critic,it's VERY important to me to know what do you guys think about my work. Again,what belongs to JK,belongs to her,what belongs to me,belongs to me. In any way I'll make money with this(actually I'm spending money but okaay),this is for pure and only joy/fun. I really hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair, beneath the stains of time, the feelings disappear. You are someone else. I'm still right here._"

**Hurt, Johnny Cash.**

* * *

**I**

_24, December, 1996_

It's true that the Diagon Alley was a popular location for all kinds of witches and wizards, alongside with many other magical beings, such as elfs, dwarfs and even veelas, but during the Christmas holidays it was disturnbingly stressful and almost impossible to cross a street without hearing a witch or two arguing with a poor seller, crossed arms and barking mad eyes in restrained fury as if it was the seller's fault that the shop – to not say the entire alley – was overcrowded with people who had forgotten to purchase what they needed and were now having to make their last minute Holiday shopping.

Apparently, even the recent events hadn't stopped the population of the wizarding world from doing their normal day activities.

Idiots.

The whole country was alert and yet there was a huge concentration of people who refused to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. Were they plain dumb or just in denial, that didn't matter, the information still seemed that couldn't get through their thick sckulls.

So they carried on.

Carrying lists everywhere, many young men complained with their wives whilst carrying endless numbers of bags and heavy books; some of them grunted but aside from that, most remained silent till the end of their trip to the countless shops that the alley possessed: Gambol &amp; Japes – the joke shop – was one of the loudest, closely followed by Quality Quidditch Supplies's and by the famous pub, the Leaky Cauldron, which the woman was currently in.

Sat by a window, alone in the corner, a dark figure could be seen, carrying a vicious look on her icy blue eyes. Not that it mattered, anyway, as many – if not all – of the occupants of the room hadn't been paying attention to her since they had walked out of the fireplace.

Red hair, tatty second hand clothes and the blatant expression of plain bluntness on their faces were enough for one to tell who they were. Weasleys. The whole lot.

Blimey! How could anyone stand having so many kids around? She thought before desperatly trying to force her mind to not think about it. No, never in seven hells she'd be in a situation like that. It wasn't as if she hated children – even though her sister claimed the contrary - as for one or two was alright to her, but seven? Nope, definately not her cup of tea.

As the youngest boy tripped out of the fireplace, soon followed by a ginger girl, the blonde haired woman sneered soundly. Little baby Potter followed the girl close behing before she spotted her, the mudblood.

Gripping her bottle with na iron grip, the older woman tried to control herself before hearing someone sitting beside her. Apparently, she had been so focused on her – on them – that she barely had been able to notice who had dared to come closer to destroy her brief moments of Peace, already aiming her dagger towards the persons stomach.

"Quit pissing around, we must leave at once." Narcissa Malfoy spoke quietly as she barely wasted her time to look at the ginger familly and the two other that followed them towards the busy street. Her beautiful face held a stoic expression. Of disgust, as if she hated to be in such place. Maybe she did.

After minutes without any form of reply, she tried again, this time taking the dagger out of her sisters skilled hands. " Bella... Are you even listening to me...?" Narcissa hissed low before taking notice of how many bottles her eldest sister had in front of her, most of them already empty. " Unbelievable! It's already dangerous enough to you go around the wizarding worl and you-"

A low growl escaped the other blonde and for a moment the blue eyes that had belonged to a local polyjuice prostitute seemed to show exactly who they were hiding. " Cissy...shut up." Bellatrix Lestrange, the infamous death eater, hissed back, aware that they wouldn't be bothered by nosey people. "As far as I'm concerned, I am just a costumer, like anyone else." She said with fake innocence.

Narcissa raised na eyebrow before carefully placing the dagger on the table, still showing no visible emotion, but her rant was enough to tell she was mad. "Do you really think that this potion will last that much? We've been here for almost na hour, don't be such a reckless nut, if anyone realizes that the blonde that came through the fireplace gave place to...to you, we're as good as dead. All that what for? Drinks? "

Snorting, Bellatrix took a last sip of her drink as she watched Draco walking inside the pub and quickly glancing around, looking for them. A carbono copy of Narcissa's expression on his face, except that he did not possess the dark orbs that were so characteristic of the Black family and, instead, had icy blue eyes, just like Lucius.

"Honestly, if I wanted to get shitfaced, I'd at least do it with class, at the manor. I'm sure our dear Lucius wouldn't mind me tasting the varieties of drinks of the house, which I well know you have plenty." She mocked under her breath before grabbing her dagger and pocketing it before standing up, making herself visible for her nephew and, without even sparing a look at Narcissa, she threw a couple or so on the conter, heading to the fireplace.

"Keep the change." She hissed low, her voice already going back to it's natural husky sound and the once blue eyes were slowly getting darker and barman was shocked, it was far more Money than he had gained in a whole week!

**II**

What to many would be a terrible situation, to the Weasley matriarch had been a party. She was happly bouncing around the shops, her ginger hair being the only thing that Hermione, Harry and Ron could see as they were the last ones on the line that the Weasleys had formed as they walked towards the streets. Carrying a long list, Molly started to delegate the tasks to each of her children and even her husband.

It made her heart ache but she had to do this in order to leave as quickly as possible. Besides, an attack, in such crowded place surrounded by Auroro n holidays and members of the Order didn't seem to be happening. Perhaps, if they were Lucky enough, they'd have a pleasant Christmas supper, with the whole family together.

With her feelings under control as her calm started to return, Mrs Weasley turned to the Golden trio.

"Ron, you, Hermione and Harry can go to Eeylops to get what we need for our owls whilst I and Arthur go to the Apothecary. The twins and Ginny are checking the Quidditch supplies before they meet with Charlie and Bill in the bookstore."

"What of Percy?" asked Ron with a sigh " He needs to help too!"

"Percy will meet us in the bookstore before we leave" Arthur gently smiled at his son "He's got an importante business in the cauldron shop...something about his last works in the past years..."

"Humph." Ron crossed his arms over his chest, not quite happy at the answer he was given.

"C'mon, Ron, we need to get the supplies before they close the shop." Harry spoke before his friend started to rant about his brother, again.

"Harry's right, I also need to get more rats for Crookshanks." Hermione commented before picking the list Mrs Weasley was giving her and the money. Heading to do their tasks, they took almost na hour to finally be able to go to the bookstore. Hermione's feet were already aching and Harry could tell he was about to get a huge headache as Ron couldn't stop complaining about his brother. Or was it about Quidditch? The green eyed boy barely could understand his friend properly before he started to speak again.

Against his will, Ron carried the bags – something Hermione made sure of him to do as her own ears were starting to ache already and she briefly wondered if she could cast a Muffiato...Well, of course not, young wizards couldn't perform magic outside the school's limits, but the simple thought already entretained her enough. – and that seemed to make him speak less as he was struggling to keep his balance and follow his friends.

As they passed by Ollivander's Shop, Harry's scar burnt a little, as if there was still something about it that the current Aurors that were now guarding what was left of the building and that made him shiver slightly at the thought. Hermione, who seemed to have noticed, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as they headed to the Second-Hand Bookshop.

Hermione was well aware of what was happening – perhaps even more than the rest of the group – as she had seen what had happened, and what was still happening, in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. The two sides of a coin, so different, yet here she was, one of the living proofs that they could be United, if they wanted. Even thought she was a muggleborn and had no drop of magical blood in her family, she was born different, special as one would say.

To say that her life was easy would be a white lie and, if she was honest, the last six years had been the most difficult thing she had passed through. Predjuice, exclusion, hate and countless near death experiences made her tougher through the years and – as much as she denied – she knew she wasn't the same. At least not since Sirius death anyway.

She had seen it, the madness of the woman's eyes – his own cousin! – as she shouted the evil curse that hit him straight in the chest before he fell on the Veil and dissapeared. Ever since then, mosto of the nights, she's wake up around past midnight, panting as the dark, souless orbes glared madly before her, haunting her as if they planned on making her the next target. This whole thing, Christmas, holidays and even the oncoming marriage of Bill and Fleur, seemed pointless now. Everything looked so distant that Hermione briefly wondered if she was facing the begin of some sort of depression or perhaps a post traumatic symptom.

It was almost as if she was someone else, or in the processo of becoming someone she had no clue on who it was and that was driving her mad.

Sighing, the young witch opened the door of the bookstore with ease. It was getting darker, which meant that most people would hurry home, afraid of what the darkness of the night could bring. Cowards, Ron had said.

But...if Hermione was honest with herself, she too wanted to runaway.

The reason why of all this fuss was because they were having more people than the usual for the Christmas supper. Remus and Tonks agreed on going to The Burrow and, even though Hermione herself wouldn't be spending the holidays with them – she'd pay them a visit by the floo. She was glad that her parents had let her install a connection to the floo network, or else she wouldn't be able to get there in time – after all, she still didn't know how to apparate yet – and was thankful that they'd let her spend the resto of the night with her friends. Rumours said that even Fleur would be suspected that they'd tell the whole family, and friends, about the oncoming happening.

**III**

Ever since the Vow was made, Bellatrix had been restless to say the least. She no longer spent time with Draco or Narcissa. Heck, she didn't even argue with Lucius anymore and – as incredible as that might sound – he was almost starting to miss their casual rows.

Rodolphus was still in the Lestrange Manor, alongside with his brother and, as far as she was concerned, they could die for all she cared. She never had hated someone so much in her life more than her useless excuse of husband. Well... except someone...

The mudblood.

Of the many things that pissed Bellatrix off, to see a – according to her – worthless mudblood that had stole a wand to keep her head high and proud was far too much to handle.

"How dare she?!" she mumbled huskly, now back with her appearance intact. "She's not even a witch." And then, Bellatrix carried on with the verbal abuse, even thought the only ones hearing her were the portraits of her parentes, who proudly looked at her in approval.

That's it. That's the good old Bella. She's still here, no changes at all...

To say that she had a problem with alchool would be one thing. But, to consider Bellatrix to actually be an alchoolic was going too far. She usually never drank, well,except a glass or two of wine every now and then, but when she noticed that she couldn't sleep anymore, the only way she had to refrain from getting addicted to a Sleeping Draught would be drinking herself to slumber and then sleeping soundly on whereven she was at the moment. Most of the time, it was on the love seat, on the library, where she has – for hours and hours – been looking for answers that she couldn't find. Answers that not even her Lord could give her.

Severus – no, Snape. He'd still be Snape. Snivellus. – had tried to help her with her nightmares, offering to give her potions on Dreamless Sleep, but they stopped having effect on her, no matter how much she took. Still, he offered to help on her research on the meaning of her constant nightmares. At first, she thought he was up to something – not that she had changed her mind, though – and had her wand aimed at his throat countless time. He claimed to be helping her for old time's sake, as he put it. Wrong move. All that happened in the past must stay in the past, hidden forever from both hers and her Lord's mind.

**IV**

It was almost always the same. The woman, slight blonde and long haired, would say nothing but to point at a river. When she bent to look though, she didn't see her own reflection but of someone very much alike her, yet so different.

She knew that face somehow.

Then, the woman would speak, but she barely could hear as the ivory sking on the blonde lady started to crack as a teapot that fell on the floor and then she'd start screaming at the top of her lungs, so desesperate and in so much pain that made her stomatch twirl as a storm started to form.

The blonde had warned her, somehow, she knew things were going to reapeat themselves again.

A baby cried in the middle of the noise and it looked so afraid that the blonde woman had no choice but to throw it on a river, causing the other to scream.

A battle began, not light against dark and no one but the two woman, yet their blood lust for each other seemed to supress the anger and the cruelity of thousands armies.

**V**

Her house was slightly small when compared to a normal house, but she didn't feel any less comfortable there. In fact, a house of such size was more than enough for the three of them to , Hermione looked at her clock. 01:00 am. Great. Another night restless. This time, she could have sworn that she felt something...as if...this was some sort of memory. Not desiring to dwell on such thoughts for much longer, she turned to try and sleep once more, practically praying to whatever bigger powerfull being of above to help her.

After an hour or so, she decided to get herself a glass of water, only to find that she couldn't move. Well, not exactly. Her body was still in perfect condition, and as far as she knew, she was at her healthiest, but somehow she felt too weak and perhaps even drained to raise from her bed. Heck, even sitting up took a lot of effort for her.

Sensing a panic attack coming, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before she fainted due lack of air in her lungs.

Back at the Malfoy Manor, things were way much the contents of her stomach were cleaned by a small flick of her wand, Bellatrix returned to her bed, breathing heavly as the dream was still vivid on her mind and it played on a repeat in a non-stop motion that deeply disturbed her. She was sure that Cissy had heard her from her room and that even Draco might have been already getting his wand to check on his aunt, but the protective spells that she had put on her room were almost strong enough to stop elfic magic,which was far more raw magic of wizarding magic to begin with. Thing was, one could only penetrate in her room if she allowed.

Something that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Even though she felt tired, haunted by thoughts that seemed to not belong her and sleep was not claiming her anytime soon. So, instead of wasting the little energy she still had, she accioed a book to entretain herself.

Narcissa paced on the library, sighing quietly. Such unlady like action was revolting – to her – but she couldn't stop herself. Bella was getting worse and she wondered if her sister could handle what it was going to happen if she lost it. The many layers of protective walls that both she and Snape had puto on Bellatrix's mind were cracking and threatening to fall. This could not happen under no circunstance, it would change everything, even the course of the war.

Going to Diagon Alley had been a mistake that Narcissa could forgive herself. Bella's mind was still weak after Azkaban and, even though this year she had been almost normal, she knew something was starting to happen to her sister, the stains of time were harder to wash off than she had thought.

* * *

Voilá! Thats it! I hope you liked. Please, review 3 It would mean a lot. By the way, apparently is eating some words so, if anything sounds weird and not making sense, please tell me and I shall correct it as soon as possible. By the way, if anyone knows how to stop that from happening, I would love you if you told me.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**SO MAKE LOVE**

**NOT HORCRUXES**

xx


	2. The Skirmish at the Burrow

New Chapter is up! Warning! Sexual themes at part IV!

* * *

"_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over my brothers' souls. If this to end in fire, then we should all burn together, watch the flames climb high into the night._"

**I See Fire**, **Ed Sheeran**.

* * *

**I**

_25, December, 1996_

With the memory of what he had heard at the ball that Slughorn threw before the Christmas break, Harry tossed and turned on the bed, all night. He was in Ron's room since the twins were planning on staying for a couple of days. Of course, it had been Mrs Weasley's idea, since she was getting far too worried due the recent events. At least five people had dissapeared during the past to week and she was afraid that one of the family – counting Hermione and Harry himself as family – could be the next. The Ministry had made strict laws about traveling and even had created some sort of rules, such as to not leave the house after 5pm and always asking a very specific question before letting anyone in, all this in order to avoid any more chaos.

Unable to focus properly on his currently task, which was, basically setting the table for the Christmas supper. Countless times he let the forks fall and had to clean them before placing them on the right places. At least, he thought, he wasn't alone as Ron too was helping him, complaining that they could do it in less than seconds with magic.

"So.." the ginger boy spoke suddenly, slightly puzzled " Snape was offering to help the ferret...? Are you really sure that he was offering help to Malfoy?"

Harry hissed and looked around, checking if they were really alone, the last thing he needed was someone to ask him about how he found this out.

"If you ask that one more time I will _shove_ this cauliflower's stalk..."

"I was just checking!" Ron cried out before looking around as well. They were alone in the kitchen, next to the sink and had started cleaning the cauliflowers for Mrs Weasley.

"_Exactly! Snape was offering himself to help him!_ He said he had promised to Malfoy's mom to protect him, that he had made some sort of vow or something like that..."

"An Unbreakable Vow?!" Ron mused, astonished. "No...It can't be...are you sure?"

"Of course I am. What does that mean?"

"Well, one cannot break the Unbreakable Vow..." Ron explained lamely.

"Yeah, I've figured that on my own,_as incredible as it seems_." Harry sneered slightly " And what happens to the person that breaks the vow?"

"_Death_." The ginger answered simply. " Fred and George once tried to make me make a vow with them when I was five. I almost did, I was holding Fred's hand and all when dad found us." He told Harry, remembering the scene clearly with glistening eyes . " It was the only time I saw dad as mad as mum. Fred says that after that his left buttock was never the same again..."

"Uh, leaving Fred's left buttock aside..." Harry started, awkwardly before being interrupted by no one but the older ginger.

"_Pardon?_" Fred said, walking in and looking what they were doing. "Hey, George! Look at that! They are even using knifes and all! _Bless them!_" He mocked and even Harry chuckled, absent minded.

And Ron, as usual, started to complain, hoping these two months would pass quickly and so he'd be able to use magic at home, like all his other brothers.

**II**

Many would consider Christmas a time of happiness and love, when people got closer to their families and had a nice chitchat whilst enjoying a good amount of delicious food. Obviously, this was not the case of many families and, in special, the Malfoys.

The house – sorry, Manor – was enormous, way bigger than the avarage Manors yet smaller than the Black Manor. Not that it mattered, though, as only four people were spending the evening together, not happy and clearly not celebrating. These four people were Narcissa, Draco and Snape – that had been invited because he had no one else to spend the night with – and, as incredible as it might sound, Bellatrix.

The dark haired woman had a tired look on her face and, for the first time since the begining of the week, walked out of her room to have her meal alongside the other occupants of the house and their family seeing her, Snape raised an eyebrow slightly, taking in her appearance with a small nod that was almost – almost – missed by the raven haired woman.

With a small sneer, Bellatrix walked down the last couple of steps of the long mahogany staircase with a nonchalant look on her face as she passed by him. She wore her usual dark dress with the corset – something she always wore no matter what – and black combat boots that were by no means feminine. In fact, if Snape was honest with himself, the sight before him was far from delicate and subtle, the basic and common definitions of the gender in question. Bellatrix was one of the kind, he had to admit. She was the living proof that being a woman did not mean to be weak, quite the contrary, one would compare her fight skills almost as good as _Dumbledore's_ or even the Dark Lord's _himself_. Everywhere she walked, she looked as if she was rulling the place.

_Born to rule_.

To not mention her looks that – even though her stay in Azkaban ruined her life – remained almost intact. Same as Narcissa, that barely had a wrinkle. There must be something about the Black women, he thought, taking a sip of his wine quietly heading towards a corner. He had met Druella Black in the past, in one of the many balls that the Blacks had at the Black Manor. Altough Narcissa was the spitting image of their mother, Bellatrix had the same features and curled hair of Madam Black. But her eyes... Those were Cygnus. The head of the Black family was tall and had silver hair when Snape, at the time still a student, met him, and possessed dark black eyes, like a night without star.

Noticing that the tall greasy haired man wouldn't stop looking at her, Bellatrix walked dangerously slow towards him, barely making a single soung as her feet touched the dark wooden floor, an annoyed look on her face as she grunted.

"What is it, _Snivellus_?"

"Bellatrix." He muttered back, nowhere fazed by her sudden approach. If she was someone else, he'd already have cursed the hell out of her for both interrupting his musings and calling him of that terrible nickname. But, as he knew that she wanted him to react, he simply spoke in a monotone voice, carrying a stoic expression as he raised his glass and took a sip. "Enjoying the evening?"

This seemed to have caught her out of guard as she studied his face for a couple of seconds, head tilting to the side slightly as if in deep thought. He wore the same outfit that he used at the Hogwarts winter ball, not even considering of buying a new one for the occasion.

After a bunch of seconds in silence, Bellatrix spoke again. " What are you doing here?" she raised an eyebrow and ordered the elf – _what was its name again? __Dibby? No, it was a new one...Wiggly? Oh, whatever_ – to bring her a glass of wine.

" I suppose your sister didn't tell you that I was comming tonight?" he asked, quietly finishing his glass.

"What do you think?" she spatted back at him. If she knew he was going to attend, she wouldn't have bothered to come downstairs.

"What of Rodolphus?" he ignored her snort and carried on. " I haven't seen him lately.."

As he mentioned her husband, Bella's face turned into a scow before she spoke "He is on a mission for our 'd know, if he trusted you..."

"Well, apparently..." Snape started, with a small smirk on his face "He doesn't trust you either as you clearly seem to not know much about the mission yourself." He shot back.

The evening carried on with an _endless_ exchange of snarky comments from both parts untill Narcissa stopped them and forced them both to behave, snorting slightly in a very unlady like way, which caused Draco to chuckle quietly before stopping abruptly, due his mother's sharp look directed at him.

**III**

After hours of being made fun of and mocked by the twins, Ron was more than happy to sit on his usual chair to eat for two reasons, first being the one stated before and the second was the usual: _he was starving!_

He sat next to Harry, across from a very angry looking Ginny and the french beauty,Fleur. Bill and his Brothers were sitting on the side of each ones and Percy was nowhere to be found, apparently, he was busy at the Ministry. Mrs Weasley was bouncing around, carrying trays and flicking her want to get the last details ready. Nymphadora and Lupin would attend to the family dinner ans she was glad that the girl was comming.

It wasn't as if she didn't like Fleur, but the girl wasn't right for her son. Half veela, she was sure to be temperamental and tricky and, even though Bill knew what he was doing, Mrs Weasley's heart sank at the thought of him marrying the girl. They were rushing things due the oncoming war, she could tell. Not that she had any right to say a thing, after all, she and Arthur got married almost the same way and for the very same reason: they couldn't be sure if they'd live to see the tomorrow.

Back at that time, the First Wizard War was storming and she knew she wanted nothing but to be with her Arthur and he, in turn, felt pretty much the same. Over than twenty years together and after seven kids, the feeling stood still, as strong as ever.

Turning the radio on, Mrs Weasley heard her favourite singer in the christmas program, sing-songing the music. Arthur's cheek almost matched the red of his sparse hair when she pulled him to dance a little.

With a sigh of relief when the singer stopped and Mrs Weasley turned the radion off with a flick of her wand, Fleur smiled awkwardly at Mr Weasley as Lupin walked in,after answering the question.

Dinner carried on as usual, many times Ron and his Brothers would engage in a small argument before Mrs Weasley shot them a look and then all was well. Harry felt happy, truly happy, for the first time since Sirius' death. The Weasleys – and his friends – were his family and he felt glad that he had them by his side in such difficult times. He and Ginny were awkward around each other, but he supposed it had something to do with Fleur.

Speaking of her, after a small, harmless, comment on how clumsy both Dora and Ron were, Mrs Weasley spoke out loud with Lupin.

"I invited our _dear_ Tonks to come tonight." She said, making sure to show the family that she liked Tonks and rather wanted her to be the one joining in the family, not Fleur. "But she didn't accept. Have you seen her lately, Remus?"

"Uh, no,no. I haven't been around anyone lately..." he spoke quietly "Tonks has family to visit, doesn't she?"

"Hmmnn...Maybe. In fact, I had the impression that she was planning on spending the Christmas on her own as Ted and Andy are travelling." Molly said, looking at Lupin for a moment, who seemed slightly awkward when it came to talking about the mutual friend for some reason she still couldn't tell.

Sensing this as a change to change the topic, Harry asked something that he had been planning on asking him for such a long time.

"Tonks' Patronus changed." He commented "I didn't know this could happen. Why would a Patronus change?"

_If Hermione was here, she'd know the answer_, Harry thought for a moment, watching as Lupin took a bit too long to chew a piece of meat that he was eating and loudly gulped before answering.

"Sometimes...after a traumatic event...or emotional situations.._eh_..."

"It looked big and had four legs..." Harry commented, not noticing Remus strange look. " It seemed some sort of dog or.._wolf._... _Hey, couldn't this be due..._"

"_Arthur!_" Mrs Weasley's voice interrupted Harry as she called out loud. "Percy! It's Percy!"

"What?" Mr Weasley asked before turning to look at the window and see his son walking towards the house, a letter in hands and a small frown on his face, avoiding the snow at all costs.

"Merry Christmas,_mum_." Percy smiled softly, after a painful moment of silence.

"Oh,Percy!" she grinned and gave him a bear hug.

After another moment of silence, Percy gave the letter to Harry.

"The _new_ Minister, Rufus Scrimgeor, will be coming here next week to talk with you, Harry. He asked me to give you this."

Everyone else in the room was silent for a couple of seconds or more. What did the Minister want with Harry? The question was clearly showing on their faces as Harry took the letter and decided to open later, perhaps with Hermione there, so she could help him.

**IV**

It was almost funny to see what happened soon after the dinner. Snape took a glass or two of firewhisky and apparated back to his home before he had a chance to say goodbye to Bellatrix, who had stormed to her room, restless and angry. She wanted action, to spend that energy she had inside her body, she felt as if she'd die if she didn't do something to fix it.

_Oh, Severus. How could she forget?_

Apparating soon after him, she found herself on his doorstep, looking at it with disgust. Such a terrible place to live. Even though she wore her usual cloak hidding herself from the world, the man opened the door as he knew full well who had come after him. Bellatrix, as far as he knew, always got what she wanted,one way or another.

It didn't take long for the both to engage in a battle of control as soon as she stepped inside his house and he struggled to properly close the door without breaking the furious kiss they were sharing.

It didn't have a single drop of emotion on their actions, but it was still enough to the both get the release they wanted, needed. He personally despisted the woman and she hated him with passion, but still, they found themselves sharing heated kisses and naught touches as they headed to his room.

Used to take the upper hand, Bella managed to strip his clothes with ease and was already feeling the bulge of his dark trousers rubbing against her middle when someone called. Ignoring, Snape proceeded on getting rid of her cloak and was preparing himself to try and take off her corset before she slapped him, strongly,across the face and muttered.

"No." She hissed and pulled up her skirts, revealing the lack of undergarments to him. Understanding the action, he took off his trousers and was about to pull down his pants to thrust his hard member inside her mercilessly when a voice caught them out of guard. Greyback had just walked on Voldemort's two main Death Eaters when they were about to have a long and rough sex session.

"I should've listened to Wormital." He smirked, looking at the couple pressed on the bookshelf.

Snape's face burned and he was thankful that he had his back for the werewolf or else he wouldn't be able to look at him for a few weeks. Bellatrix, in turn, looked not impressed and simply looked at the man, her legs still tightly wrapped on Snape's waist.

"You have two seconds to say what the hell you are doing here before I curse you till you turn into a puppy. _A very demented puppy_." She hissed huskly, both mad and aroused but still pointing her wand at him. Snape moved to try and recompose himself, but Bella's iron grip on him warned him that he was only leaving this position when she wanted.

And that seemed to not be soon.

No one in their right minds would dare to speak with Fenrir that way. Heck, not even Snape dared such a thing! But Bella was something else...Taking a couple of steps back – one wouldn't mess with Bellatrix Lestrange, she was insane! – he spoke quietly " Fancy a late night barbecue of traitors?"

The smirk on her face was enough to tell her answer and suddely she was on her feet, pulling down the many layers of skirts and leaving Snape with a trobbing erection to deal on his own.

**V**

After dinner, Hermione said her usual goodbyes to her parentes and was about to leave when the small fireplace turned green suddenly and Nymphadora appeared.

"Tonks!" Hermione smiled and hugged her. " Merry Christmas!"

Nympadora smiled and returned the hug. Her hair that was usually a gum shade of pink was now brownish and she seemed tired and even sad.

"Hi Mione." She tried to smile. " These must be your parents I presume?"

"Uh, yes..."

"Jean and Wilfred Granger at your service." Jean said, offering her hand for a smiled awkwardly before Dora introduced herself.

"I'm Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione's friend. It's nice to meet you."

After a good moment of unsure silence, in which Jean offered a cuppa for Dora but she in turn declined, Hermione asked.

"Uh, Tonks, what are you doing here? I mean, I apppreciate you coming here but I thought you already were at the Burrow...?"

"Eh, no... I—actually... I wasn't even going there tonight but...you know, since the Ministry is having these rules and all... well, I thought of going with you, just to make sure you get there safe and say hi to everybody..." she commented sheepishly.

"O-Oh, right." Hermione nodded, knowing that her parents would want an explanation on these "rules" that Tonks spoke. During the Christmas Break she hadn't had the courage to bring herself to tell them the situation that the Wizarding World was in at the moment.

Almost a war, she thought darkly.

After saying their goodbyes, Tonks and a very tired looking Hermione headed to the fireplace, taking the floo poder and saying out loud "The Burrow". The sight that they had been expecting – the ginger family and friends sitting around the table and eating, loudly chatting – was far from happening as, when they stepped out of Molly's fireplace, they heard a noise that reminded Hermione of some sort of bomb.

As they hurried outside to see whatever the hell happened, Hermione's breath got caught in her throat due what she saw.

There was fire everywhere she looked. On the field around the house there was what looked like some kind of snake of fire and, before Hermione could tell which kind of spell it was and who had casted it, a dark smoke flew around, landing on the ground, in front of them and quickly turning into someone.

It was as if time had stopped for a few seconds as the girl's hazel eyes met the dark,crazy ones whilst dark curls flew on her face due the Wind and the fire.

Bellatrix.

The woman too seemed to have spotted Hermione, as she looked right into her, as if she could see the girl's soul. Harry suddenly stepped in front of Hermione and the spell seemed to be broken as she now saw everything moving faz, way too fast.

She heard him shout something she couldn't bring herself to understand and saw both him and Ginny heading towards the woman when their eyes locked and for a moment, a single moment, she could swear that she saw the raven haired loony smile a little before turning around and starting to run, yelling.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" she shrieked loudly as she made her way towards the field, her onyx hair mixing itself with the darkness of the night, making the insane witch look even more scary.

In a blink of an eye, both Harry and Ginny started to run after the crazy woman, wands in hand. As Harry passed through her, Hermione could feel the aura of fury that envolved his entire body as he hissed at her and runned, Ginny following right after.

"Ginny, no!" Hermione shouted at the same time Bellatrix yelled:

"Are ya comin' to get me?!"

Letting a maniac laugh escape from her lips, Bellatrix runned, from time to time throwing spells at those who were following her. Soon, the house was getting far from them and her laugh became nothing but a sinistre echo thundering inside Hermione's mind, making the girl shiver slightly before she started to run.

Suddenly there was other two clouds of smoke moving each time faster and for a moment Hermione thought they were some sort of bomb, before she saw what they turned into. Death Eaters.

She now understood what they were planning.

If they crossed the limits of the defense Shields, they'd be helpless.

Tonks soon followed and reached Bellatrix easily,engaging in a duel. From where Hermione stood, she could see that Tonks had the upper hand – or so she thought at the time – and saw how Bellatrix casted shield after shield, not having time enough to cast an attack, or at least it was what seemed.

Even though she moved with grace and didn't even need to speak to cast her spells, the fire and the light of the spells made her look even more creepy than before.

" Hermione,stay back!" she yelled and attacked Bellatrix "Give up, Lestrange!" Dora hissed.

With a smirk – that Hermione could swear it was shot towards her – Bellatrix flicked her wand quickly and sent Nymphadora flying backwards, showing a small amount of what she knew to do.

Ron and Lupin were dueling with two masked Death Eaters and Ron seemed to be struggling against the evil wizard, that was ready to strike her friend. Being slightly faster, she turned quickly – what insane idea! Give her back to Bellatrix Lestrange! – and threw the first spell that appeared on her mind towards the masked man: Expelliarmus. Remembering of the words of Miranda Goshawk – a spellbok writer – Hermione turned again to face Bellatrix, her bushy brown hair flying behind her as she practically could hear the quote in her mind " The Disarming Charm lies at the heat of a good dueling technique... It allows the duelista to rebound na opponent's spell in the hope that the rebounded spell will strike the oponente and leave him vulnerable to further attack."

After turning at the woman, Hermione gasped as she seemed to have gotten slightly closer, yet she was still a few steps away from her. She looked at him with amusement.

"Well, well, well..." she grinned, taking another step closer "If it isn't the muddywhore!"

Even though shaky, Hermione drew out her wand, raising it ready to attack her. She was possessed by fear and anger. Even though she knew she was no match for Bellatrix, the hate she possessed towards her was burning. She had killed Sirius! Tortured Neville's parents! To not mention that she represented everything Hermione ever despised: a cretinous bitch that believed to be better than the other just because of her blood.

"S-Stay back!" she warned

"Or what?" Bellatrix smirked, taking another step towards the girl.

A cold wind passed through them and Hermione shivered slightly, was it for fear or cold, she couldn't exactly tell.

"I-I'm warning you!" Hermione said, trying to take a step back but noticing that she couldn't. The wind surrounded them and she thought that it was about to become some kind of hurricane. Bellatrix seemed to notice that too as she stopped taunting Hermione and looked up, a small frown on her face.

It got faster and faster and Bellatrix looked down at Hermione, snarling as she closed the distance between them and gripped the girl's shirt "What did you do, you filth mudblood?"

"_N-Nothing!_" Hermione struggled against the older witch in panic but her struggles were useless as Bellatrix's grip was like iron. Gripping Bellatrix's wrists, Hermione tried to stay away from her but, in the moment their skin touched, she felt as if she had an eletric wave passing through her body.

Wide eyed, Bellatrix let go of the girl, taking a couple of steps back, apparently shocked with whatever had happened. The wind suddenly stopped and the voices of Hermione's friends started to reach their ears.

_Time to go_, Bella thought before turning into smoke and flying towards the starry night, only stopping to set the house on fire,Greyback, Rockwood and the other two followed her shortly after, leaving the skirmish at the burrow behind.

* * *

So, as you must have noticed that this story is taking a whole new turn... well, I can only hope that you are enjoying :)

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**SO MAKE LOVE**

**NOT HORCRUXES**


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Guess who's back?Back again?Berke's back,tell a friend!**

"_God,that was awful_." said Hermione.

"_Oh,I am glad to know I am not the only who thinks that_." muttered Bella with a narrowing evil look.

"**Okay,okay...That sounded better in my head T.T Sorry girls" I say softly shrugging. "Alright...cutting the crap off, I've got some great,great news. We will have more two chapters! How 'bout that Bella?**"

"_I've seen better..._" she said with a bored look on her face.

"_Bella!_" Hermione punched Bella's arm softly "_Oh,be quiet you two,I want to read!_"

* * *

It was only the begin of the dawn, but the sun already started to shine bright as it should and the corridors of the train were already full of students. The dark haired girl yawned, shielding her eyes against the bright light ray that came from the large wooden window. She lazily turned onto her left side. Looking at the other side of the train's cabin,she noticed that her sisters weren't there.

Another yawn.

She could vaguely remember telling them to go away,as they were making too much noises and she wanted to sleep in peace. They pouted,complained but left anyway,after all they knew what could happen if Bella was denied something. Specially sleep.

Narcissa was the little one,two years younger than the oldest was rather tall - taller than both Andy and Bella - and had a beautiful golden blonde shoulder length hair that was slightly wavy at the end. She had icy blue eyes that - even being young and looking angelic - if you got on her bad side,could freeze your soul with just one look.

Andromeda - the middle perfect child - was only one year and a few months younger than Bellatrix. They looked weirdly alike and were often mistaken as twins. She had the same chin and the same pronounced jaw line,except that her hair was more chocolate brown,neck length and had less curls,it was totally wavy.

Bellatrix,on the other hand,was far more exotic than the other Black sisters. She had a very long onyx black curly wavy hair on the waist length,her eyes were from a such unnatural colour of violet that when she looked at you,it seemed that deep inside her she had a constellation in each eye. When she smiled - what didn't occured very often - her sharp shark like teeth almost shined because of how white they were. She had - as the other Blacks - an imponent look and a pointed small nose,which made her look even more proud and bossy. She usually wore black clothes - but don't fool yourself,dear reader,it wasn't because she was dark or because of her family name,no,far from that. It was her favourite colour.

They were all shorted to Slytherin,Narcissa and Bellatrix weren't thought to be in other houses. The Sorting Hat said the words "You belong to the Slytherin House" when her first touched the Blacks' hair. That,unluckly,didn't happened to Andromeda,which was considered to be put in Hufflepuff.

Imagine! A Black being a HufflePuff?Pathetic,what a shame it would be to the Black Clan. They were in the Slytherin house for years,since Morgana and Merlin! With these thoughts both Bella,Narcissa and Andy herself wished he picked the right house. And he did. Slytherin was the choice.

The train suddenly stopped.

Bella looked at the window while she sat down,her black dress was now a mess but she couldn't care less. Why would she? She wasn't a lady like Cissa,and surely would never be as half as good as Andy. She was the girl problem of the family,everything was considered to be her fault. Poor thing!

This was the first day of her seventh year,her last year at this way,it gave her a pain in her heart. She loved Hogwarts,even though there was a lot of mudbloods around which didn't deserved to have access to the magic world and it's wonders. Her 17th birthday would be soon and she was excited to finally go to work and leave the Noble House of Black - which in her opinion wasn't so noble anymore. She'd be a wonderful Auror,or a Dragon Trainer,she was still in doubt.

Soon,Narcissa and Andromeda walked inside the cabin,their vests were perfectly ironed,untouched. Another blonde girl followed behind.

The attractive tall girl of bright yellow hair and curious green eyes smiled at Bellatrix and hugged her.

"There you are!" she said smiling and sitting beside Bella. "I've been looking for you since I walked in this train!"

Bella smiled happily. She adored Rita with passion. Some people even whispered rumours about a unnatural kind of relationship between them. Not that it was possible. Rita Skeeter,the brightest student in Transfiguration of the whole Hogwarts was straightly straight,while Bella in the other hand...

She was far too confuse. Her feelings were turning out to be like poison to her heart. First Sirius,now Rita,her own best friend. At first she thought it was just a sisterly love,but then she found herself checking on Rita's body,and she even started to try to look more attractive for her. That didn't worked. Rita ignored her fully. Then she thought it was just a phase,so she tried to forget it and move on with her life. It's been three years since she said that. It wasn't a phase.

Rita had been her very first love - besides Sirius,but that's another story- but again frustrated. She felt so bad and weak when she stopped to think about it. Everytime she love,she loved alone.

Leaving those sad thoughts aside,she smiled,with an adoration look on her violet eyes "Oh,Skeeter,you must have lost your talent of finding things..." Bella laughed,joking with her friend.

Skeeter laughed as well and then smirked with a wink "I don't believe so,Black. I always find what I want..."

This little sentence made Bella's heart melt. What if it was a hint?Would be Rita flirting with her or was it just a misunderstanding? Before she could even try to answer these questions,the students started to pick their bags and trucks and headed to outside the train. Both Rita,Narcissa – which already was stressed - and Andy did the same,so she figured out that she had to do the same.

It was almost lunch time and it looked like Hogwarts used to have more breaks between the classes.

Many students were leaving, a huge group. Some groups bigger than the others, most of them from the fifth year. Soon the students began to disappear only to other group to leave. They left together,it was a big group,full of young wizards and witches,but two girls were the center of the group, a blonde and a brunette together with four boys. These were older, probably from the seventh year. Hermione's eyes widened when she recognized one of them ... Blonde, tall and blue-eyed look of contempt were easily recognizable on the face of the Slytherin. She knew who he was. Lucius Malfoy.

He looked bossy and spoke words Hermione couldn't understand as she was too far from him. Beside him,there was a younger girl - probably a sixth or fifth year - she held his hand discreetly. The brunette looked rather bored next them.

Another large group came out, it looked very much like a swarm of bees yellow and red. Gryffindors.

She saw a tall couple,hugging each other. The girl's hair was bright red,as red as a rose or as red as blood. The boy looked just like Harry,except that his eyes were different and his glasses were squad shaped. They only could be James and Lily Potter. How they were cute together! Hermione thought.

Looking a bit further,she saw a young woman which she could swear it was Madame Rosmerta. She was short but looked normal,common,but surely was rather curvy with a pretty face. A small flash of blush crossed Hermione's cheeks and she turned to look at the other side. She was acting just like Ron,checking on other woman! How disgusting,this was something that he and Harry would do,not her.

Shaking her head a bit,she started to walk a little bit further she walked inside the giant castle, being noticed by only few students,probbly first years. She followed a few other students and entered in a room where she saw some garments. Uniforms. This was just what she needed!

Looking at her own clothes with a tiny frown on her forehead,she locked the door with a spell. Hermione knew that her clothes did not fit with the epoch and surely wouldn't match with the rest of the students,not at all to be honest. A thought hit her and with a shrug she knew she had to blend or would end up being discovered. Sighing slightly she took a any uniform, not really paying attention at which house it was from.

She broke the spell and walked out of the room quietly as if she was under an Invisibility Cloak. Nobody noticed her,which was good for her. Finally there was a good side of being "invisible",she thought smiling with her own joke.

She walked a bit more,not knowing exactly what she should do. The corridors were still the same,but somehow different. She couldn't explan knew she shouldn't - couldn't - see Dumbledore, or even Minerva. She was alone,all by could she do?

As she walked around,absorbed by her own thoughts,she didn't paid attention to where she was walking. Suddenly she bumped hard into both fell on their butts. Frowning a bit she looked up,as she fell to the floor hurting her left hand in the act,but it wasn't serious,only in time to see a lot of long dark curly hair going down, to meet the person who also was on the ground. It was a girl.

A pretty girl.

Hermione looked dumbly frightened at the girl who was wearing very dark black clothes.

A really pretty girl, actually. But with a intimidating look

Hermione blushed as her hazel eyes met the weirdly violet eyes of the girl. She never saw someone like this before...wait...she had seen,yes...but who? She couldn't remember correctly.

This "cute" moment only last for a few seconds. As soon as the girl noticed what had happened to her,she put a frown on her pale looked mad.

"Hey! Watch out,you scum!" she gazed at Hermione sharply,fuming with rage.

"Oh-uh...I'm so sorry" Hermione stammered humbly trying to help the girl,but she was faster and stood up by herself,looking rather annoyed.

"Argh,get outta my way!" She said sharply,pushing Hermione aside as if she was nothing. Hermione frowned,offended. Before she started to walk,she looked down at the girl's clothes and then her violet eyes widened. The girl looked at Hermione then at her clothes. Frowning she narrowed her violet eyes "Are you a Slytherin?"

Hermione frowned,confused,offended and annoyed. What the...? Oh,no... She looked down at her own clothes and nodded fast "Uh...yeah..."

"Really? Hiw could that be? I've never saw you before...and I am the Prefect of the Slytherin House." She crossed her arms. "I know every single little snake that walks around this castle."

Hermione gasped,her hands started to sweat like crazy and in her head a lot of things were running.

"Hmn...I...uh..I...Actually came yesterday...From another school." she said still not knowing if it was a good idea to say that.

The girl narrowed her eyes again. "Which school? "

"Uh...the...S-Salem Witches' Institute..." She said,not exactly thinking on what she was saying. Hermione wasn't good at working under pressure.

"Oh...Right. And were you born...there?!" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes,yes,of course!" Hermione said with her huge british accent.

"How odd,you sound nothing like an American" the girl's eyes narrowed one more time,thinking this girl was too weird.

"I...uh?" Hermione got brain was with a blank space,and she couldn't think correctly. This exotic girl left her breathless and speechless,and it wasn't an all bad feeling.

Then it beaten her. The Salem institute was located in the United States of America.

Damn,she thought.

"Well...uh...M-My whole family is british,I grew up with this what" Hermione said,trying to make an American accent but failing badly at it. She could've almost slapped herself as she wasn't a good liar.

"Hmn.." the girl muttered,her eyes never leaving Hermione "...and your family is...?"

"My family...?" Hermione asked rather confused.

"Your family name,silly. Or you don't have a last name,newbie?" The dark witch said placing her hands on her hips,as if she was waiting something.

"Oh,uh,but of course I do have a last name! But... uh...W-Why do you ask? I don't even know you!" Hermione said nervously,trying to change the subject. She couldnt belong to a muggle born family if she was in Slytherin.

"Black. Bellatrix Black." she smirked proudly showing her sharp teeth as she looked happy while saying her name "And you are?"

Hermione froze.

_Bellatrix? _

_**The** Bellatrix?_

_Oh,no,no,**no**..._

"Uhh... " Hermione coughed awkwardly,trying her hardest to not look as if she was deadly afraid of the young woman infront of her. She then said the first name that came to her head "Guinevere…..uh,Cenric…" She mumbled thinking in a name and a middle name quickly,without even thinking too much.

" Guinevere Cenric? No last name?" Bellatrix smirked as the girl blushed and looked even more awkward.

"Uh,it's….its….McDermott" the girl mumbled not sure of what would come out of this all. She hoped it sounded like a pureblood family name.

She had choosen these names - by accident - because she always liked the sound of the name Cenric. The name Cenric derived from the Old Ancient English where "cene" would mean "bold" and "ric","power". Hermione knew that both McDermott and Guinevere were names of royal people. Being McDermott an ancient muggle last name and Guinevere a wizard related name. One was from Irish, meaning "son of Diarmaid",historically the McDermotts were nobility in the Kingdom of Connaught, a province in Ireland. The other was from the Arthurian legends. It is of Welsh origin, and the meaning of Guinevere is "fair and smooth". It's correctly pronounced GWIN-a-veer,being,probably,an early form of Jennifer.

"McDermott….." Bella said each letter of the name as if she was spelling it. Everytime these full red lips moved,Hermione was secretly getting ready for an attack or a curse flying. But that didn't happened. The young Bellatrix looked even normal - boddy,unfair,racist and with a bad temper - but not insane as the future Bellatrix. "Never heard of them." she said with a half smirk that showed Hermione to be carefull "I hope they're all purebloods,Guinevere,for your own good." she said – half serious,half joking - as she turned to leave. "_Snakes_ don't like dirty a tip." she said with a wink.

As she walked past Hermione - or now _Guinevere_ \- she said out loud with a mocking voice.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,McDermott girl."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. this one was pretty short.**

**By the by,I changed both Bella's and Rita's eye colour. And as I have no idea which house Rita was in or even her blood type,in my fanfic she will be a half-blood 7th year Slytherin,a very close friend of Bella.**

**As for Madame Rosmerta,I had no informations about her,so I'll figure something out later.**

**Kisses and I wish to see your review next time I update,so I can be able to know how's my work going.**

**xoxo**

_** N V Berke**_


	4. Unexpected Chats in the Great Hall

As I promised,the second chapter.

"Finally some action,you lazy mud-" Bella said but Hermione interrupted her.

"Bella! Leave her be."

"Are you sayin that ya didnt missed it?" the older witch asked.

"No,I am saying to you both be quiet because if you look at the other side of the screen ya will see that at least one person,is trying to read. Now stop that,you both." Hermione demanded,

* * *

Finding a room wasn't easy. Of course Hermione – or better,Guinevere – knew Hogwarts as if it was her own hand,and the castle sure haven't changed that much. Hermione also knew that she shouldn't have talked to Bellatrix. Not her. She saw that the young Bella – _since when she called a crazy evil witch by this cute nickname?_ – was proud and really bossy. One thing that Hermione couldn't help but notice,was the beauty of the eldest of the Black sisters. Bellatrix had a long curly black hair,as black as onyx. She had full pink lips and a skin so pale that Hermione wondered if she had ever saw the sunlight before.

After finding a place to stay – which,in fact she hated,because the bed was horrible and the Slytherin commom room was cold,dark and not really cheerful - Hermione made sure that she was truly shorted to Slytherin and that she'd be,"officially",Guinever McDermott. It was all settle down and now she sat on the cold commom room with a few other girls,who looked too proud and natsy to talk with. But,besides,it had a really good and wealthy view,Slytherins truly got style. Sighing leaving her bag on "her" bed she walked down to the Great Hall. _Oh,how she missed it._

A _typical_ great hall,as far as Hermione knew, was a rectangular room between one and a half and three times as long as it was wide, and also higher than it was wide. It was entered through a screens passage at one end, and had windows on one of the long sides, often including a large bay window. There was often a minstrel's gallery above the screens passage. At the other end of the hall was the dais where the top table was situated. B_ut Hogwarts' Great Hall wasnt a typical and simple great hall._

The Great Hall was a large hall with four long tables where students of each House sit at during mealtimes, as well as the staff table at the front, where the entire Hogwarts staff sits. There is a throne-like chair in the centre of the table where the current Headmaster sits. The ceiling of the Great Hall was covered with candles and,as Hermione had read,it was enchanted to look like the sky above.

As Hermione walked,heads turned to see the new girl,mostly from the Gryffindor table,where she could hear someone whistle to her and grin. The girl turned to see who did it and saw someone she thought would never see in her life. It was _James Potter!_ She was sure it was him,she had seen a picture of him.

Hermione blushed really red,feeling _uncomfortable._ This feeling didn't last longer,a male voice could be heard behind Hermione's back,a voice that she felt that she already knew.

"Leave the _newbie_ be,Potter!I doubt Lily would like to know that you're _harassing_ around Slytherin's girls."

Hermione turned to face whoever it was and,for a moment she was shocked. There stood a quiet Lucius Malfoy,an angry Severus Snape - _it was him who shouted to Potter_ \- really younger but still alike his old self,at least in his looks, and a smirking young blonde woman,who Hermione thought it would surely be Narcissa. She was probably 14 years old,Bellatrix was surely in her last year,probably 17. Lucius was probably 16 while Snape was 15.

Potter stood and grab his wand,pointing it to Snape " Shut up,shut up! Snivellus Greasy" said James,sounding a lot alike to his future son Harry.

Snape rolled his eyes,he looked bored. He was..._brave_.Probably because he was with his firends. Hermione only had time to see a pink light flying into Snape's direction,without thinking,she grab her wand,ready to fight if it was needed,but she doubt it would be necessary.

Suddenly,an invisible shield protected them and a black haired young woman walked,smirking as if she knew something that they didnt.

"_Well,well._.." she smirked as Hermione looked at her "I leave you for just a couple of hours and you already get yourself in trouble,girl?" she said to Hermione,who blushed when the other students looked at her,probably wondering who she was. "Its not a good start,is it?"

"Bellatrix" said Narcissa "Leave her be,she did nothing..Potter was the one who started it all."

"And….?" She chuckled "Frankly Cissy,do you think I care?"

"Well….If ya don't,why would ya bother to cast a shield to protect Snape and….Sorry,I'm afraid I forgot your name….who are you,girl?" Replied Narcissa,in her calm tone. She looked like a lady – and,as a matter of the fact,she was….or at least would be – and gazed at Hermione.

"Oh,hush you,_Cissy-bear_" smirked Bella,walking closer to them as the boys already had chosen a seat and already started to eat their dinner,Narcissa blushed with the secret nickname. "She is Guinevere McDermott…..From the Salem school,in America…." Bella finished,with a bored look in her eyes. She sat down next to Lucius and Narcissa,and secretly casted a non-verbal spell. No one saw,but Hermione,who still stood there,did.

Hermione was impressed that the young Bella had actually payed attention to her,it was so weird that she almost – _almost_ – giggled. _Focus,Hermione,focus. You're here for a reason,don't cock it up._

"Pleasure,Guinevere" said Narcissa with a curt nod and patted the seat next to her. Hermione smiled softly – a fake smile – and sat down. "Come,sit with us. Ya shall adore our commom room. Oh,and the beds….." Hermione almost laughed. Those beds were like rock,who could like them?!

The answer came sooner than she expected "_Our_ beds are good,Narcissa. Mother wanted us to have the best life we could….thou I don't think it was a good choice coming to Hogwarts…..its full of _filthy._" She said,looking at Lily Evans who had just entered in the Great Hall,heading to the Gryffindor table. "Tell me,McDermott,in your school did they accept such…._disgusting creatures_ such as….mudbloods?"

Hermione gasped,feeling some tears form in the corner of her eyes._ Why would them be so cruel? Why can't muggleborns and purebloods live in peace…?_ She quick managed to answer,blinking her tears back,as if nothing had happened. No one notice….well_,almost._

"_No._ Of course not. That would be,as you well said,Miss Black,_disgusting_."

Bella smirked and Narcissa,who was between Bella and Hermione rolled her eyes softly,sighing "Are you girls going to talk about _these things_ while we eat? I think I am _losing my appetite_" she muttered. All the others agreed,all of them but Hermione,who looked bored to her juice,and Snape,who had been looking down since the future Mrs Potter came.

"Oh,Cissa,it's always important talk about…..politics…. See,if I was the headmaster,I wouldn't allow those _kind_ here. _Salazar_ would agree as well" Lucius finally came to the conversation.

A loud sound could be heard and everybody looked at the Gryffindor table. The spell that Bella had casted had made James's clothes become heavy,way too heavy for a skinny boy like him to carry. He soon fell to the floor,making a terrible sound who was between a yelp and a swear.

The Slytherin's laughed.

"Seems that the golden boy is kinda weak,isn't he?" Bella smirked.

"Ya know that ya could ge detention if they caught ya,right?" mumbled Hermione,without thinking.

" 'Course I do,but I highly doubt they would….Knowing _who_ my father is and _what he can do_…." Bella said,looking at Guinevere "And,maybe I never get caught,McDermott. _Never...Only if I want to..."_ she winked and giggled,looking back at the boy.

Hermione smiled a bit to herself when she laid on her bed. She was impressed with her _acting skills_. She managed to even_ smile_ in Snape,Narcissa and Bellatrix's company. _Whoa,who is Meryl freakin' Streep next to her,huh?._ A thought hit her mind. She had to start searching for that thing that Dumbleodore wanted. But not today,she was so tired,and she had to wake up early in the other morning.

* * *

Thats it for now. REMEMBER: THE MORE REVIEWS,MORE FAST AND MORE CHAPTERS. omg,I am full of ideas MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA *evil laugh who ends with an awkward cough*


	5. The Golden Snitch & A Quick-Quotes Quill

Answering to the reviews of** Trisha22 **and** Jemjo storys**:

**Author: Thanks for the review,here's the next chapter :) Also,I wish Hermione did said something for the mudblood thing,but remember,Bella was suspecting of her already,so it was better to Hermione be quiet.**

**Hermione: As the Author said,I couldn't stand against the Slytherins' beliefs...**

**Bella: And,after all,whats wrong with that? I see nothing bad in wanting a more pure Hogwarts...**

**Author &amp; Hermione: Bellatrix... e_e'**

**Bella: Okay,okay...! Nevermind. Now,you,reader. Just read the damn chapter and leave a review or else I will hex ya.**

**Hermione: Bellatrix! You cannot threaten the readers! Thats not nice!**

**Author: _Shut up,you both!_**

* * *

Lost.

The young muggle born witch was lost.

She never imagined that she could feel like this in a place that was more her home than her actual home. Hermione Granger was lost. Pathetic,isn't it? Not really,to be honest. The Hogwarts' stairs already were confusing and they also moved and changed their directions very often. Also,Hermione – now under the name of Guinevere – nothing knew about the Slytherin part of the castle.

Luckly to her,it was early and the classes would start in,at least,two hours. A sharp voice came and Hermione looked around to see who ever yelled at her. _It seemed to be so familiar…._

She didn't need to search for too long, soon a tall skinny young blonde girl came, _pompously_ wiggling her hips – as if she was somewhat dancing a song that only she heard. In her hand, she had a purple quill and a piece of paper.

"You" she said again "You stop right there,right now!" she smirked,walking to Hermione "You must be Guinevere McDermott,right?" Hermione nodded,a bit unsure of what to say. Deep inside she had a feeling that she knew who this girl was,but she had no clue of whoever she was. "Hello,cherie,I am Rita Skeeter, your pleasure" the young woman grinned and Hermione's eyes went wide.

_Oh,crap_.

That's Rita _fucking_ Skeeter,that cold, _disastrous_ woman, whom ruined a lot of people's life..._Well,will ruin_...

"I am the eyes and the ears of this school and,if you ever need a tourist guide,company to the luch or even a shoulder to cry on..."

"Uh,n-no,thanks but...I'm more used to…suffer in silence and-"

"_This_!" Rita said before Hermione could finish, writing something down on that piece of paper of hers and she smirked, looking genuinely happy "This is going to be the title of your short biography and the news about you! You're _goin'_ to _love_ it! You will be in the page _one!_ And that title? _Top of the class…!_ Amazing..! _A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!_ You have such talent in writing! Have you thought about becoming a reporter? _Ya_ know,I have a few friends who can help you with that and..."

"Ugh,no,no,no...!" Hermione's eyes widened suddenly with the thought of being victim of Rita's fast – _liar_ – quill, again. She already had suffered enough. "Don't...write a thing about me, ok?" she said in a sharp way that made Rita blink a few times, surprised, and stop writing.

"Okay...Not writing about you, _Guinnie_." she said with a half smirk "Now, now...you look a bit lost...? Want a bit of help?"

Hermione went to her classes with her newest _"friend" _. Soon, she found out that Bellatrix and Rita were really close friends. That was a surprise. When would she even imagine that the most feared witch and the most infamous reporter were so close?

The classes went rather quick to the contrary of Hermione's beliefs,and she also found out that Rita and Bella's presence were rather...enjoyable.

Of course Hermione had a bit of trouble in following whatever they were seeing in the classes,she was still in the sixth year and now she was put in the seventh year. The routine was rough,but she managed to stay still in her character: the snobby pureblood american witch named Guinevere McDermott,or - as her friends called her - Guinnie. Of course she wasn't the best student,the know it all,but she was a average student now,a simple average student.

_What a shame._

It's been a week since she was transferred to Hogwarts - as far as everyone else knew.

She didn't talked too much and,mostly would spend her time in the library,searching for whatever information,about what the Headmaster asked,she could get. Anything was worth a try.

One day she found a book,in a dark part of the library,of ancient magic. She was ready to open the book and start to read it when a wild smiling Narcissa came.

"Hey Guinnie"

"Narcissa" muttered Hermione,_casually_ hidding the book in a bag. The future Mrs Malfoy seemed not to notice that soft move. _Good._

"How many times do I have to say? Call me Cissa!" the young blonde smiled "Hey,we aren't having classes today... wanna join me in something?"

"Cissa,right...uh,and what would that be?"

"Ah,a foolish game...I just don't wanna be sitting alone..._Pwease_?" she said with her big black eyes. All the black sisters had black eyes but Narcissa's eyes were the ones who shined the most.

"Okay,okay,I will go. When?"

"Now,please?"

"I..._uh_...Ok..." Hermione mumbled and followed Narcissa, holding her brown old bag near to her body.

Quidditch.

Hermione always _hated_ Quidditch. She wasn't good at flying with brooms or at hunting a little wild Golden Snitch. She walked with Narcissa,going to the castle's gardens.

Hogwarts' gardens were really big and really extensive,Hermione couldn't even see the end of them by where she stood. For those who don't know,Quidditch is a very competitive sport,very common in the Wizarding World. The Quidditch is able to give you friends or _enemies,_that all depends on which side are you. But,as any other sport,it has it's cons and pros. In one hand,its a very rough sport and also very dangerous. In the other hand,it's a very,very way to promote new talents and share a friendly wind between the students and even the teachers,who also love the popular semi-contact sport - who is played by witches and wizards,and even academics. The matches are usually separated in age and/or gender but there are some matches who the both things barely matter. Those matches are played by two teams of seven players (consisting of three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker) riding flying broomsticks and four balls are used: Quaffle,two Bludger and the principal and most famous Golden Snitch. The last one is the one who is most seeked,because this little simple Snitch may bring the victory to your team. Also,there are six elevated ring-shaped goals, three on each side of the Quidditch pitch.

When Bellatrix saw Narcissa,she smiled soflty and turned her back to them,listening to whoever was speaking. By what Hermione could understand,there was a fight and then someone challenged the Gryffindors into a Quidditch match. Fools,the Gryffindors were the bests at it...well,at least they will be one day in the future,when Harry James Potter starts to play as a Seeker for the Gryffindors.

"Shut up,Potter!" mocked a fellow Slytherin "I doubt you'd play if Bellatrix played as our Seeker today!"

"Lestrange..." she said quietly " I didn't knew you thought that about me...Poor me. I barely touch the Snitch." she said in a ironic way.

Rabastan and other few Slytherins smiled,with a snake like grin who sent chills to Hermione's spine

Something wasnt right...

"So,your lazy arses,are we going to play or not?" The eldest of the Black sister smirked and looked around,seeing the Gryffindors shiver as she smirked,probably they were in fear of her.

Some Gryffindors girls and lads started to mumble something about not having a seeker.

"Well,if that's the only trouble,we can always find another,can't we?" Said Bella in her evil tone. "Bring some Ravenclawa and..." she laughed without bothering to pretend that she cared "...some Hufflepuffs,to help your silly little team."

Of course no one of the other houses would get in that team. No,they wouldnt dare to get closert to the Slytherins wrath against the Gryffindors. They werent crazy after all.

"Very well...Skeeter!" Bella said coldly to her friend "Come and play for the Gryffindors. I know you can." she smirked.

Unluckly to Hermione,Rita declined the offer,saying that she had to take pictures of the event and that she also had to write an article to the Hogwarts' journal.

Smartass. Thought Hermione

"...but Bella,I am pretty sure that Guinevere could do it,right? Isn't her the savior of our house,as Narcissa well said?" Said Rita in a jealous way,looking at Hermione with those beautiful blue eyes of her.

"M-Me? N-No...I..." Hermione tried to explain,to refuse,to say that she barely knew how to fly with a broom.

Too late. The smirk on Bellatrix's lips already told her that there was no turning back.

Suddenly,a Gryffindor girl said something that made Bella's smirk fall.

"We never saw this one play,how can we know that she is good enough and wont cheat?"

"Okay...okay...If that's the matter...I shall play beside you,for more disgusting than this may seem to me,I am willing to offer a helpful hand to you. Then,of course,the Slytherins will have McDermott as they seeker. How about that,Evans?"

Some mutters could be heard,mostly from the Slytherins.

"And which garantee you give us that you wont cheat to your team,Bellatrix?" said Lily,without bothering to look at Hermione or Rita,who were standing beside Bellatrix. She looked so...unpolite.

"Isn't my word enough to you,muddy?"

"Your word worth nothing,Bella,nothing. As yourself"

Bella's eyes were driven to Lily and,if Bella could shot an Avada Kedavra to the redhead,she would. Finally the usual cold black eyes,as black as onyx,that Hermione knew. Finally this side,the real mad Bellatrix,was showing up.

"You filthy mudblood!Watch your words or we will have your head on a plate,for dinner." said Bellatrix with a half smirk,showing Lily to step back "Firstly,is "Miss Black" to you...and second...If you want,we can make a vow. How about that?"

Lilian thought for a while and then shook her head "Its okay,you don't need to...So,lets start?"

All the other players nodded. Hermione tried to reach for Bella but it was too late,the girl went to a room to get changed,holding a Gryffindor uniform with a disgusted face.

Without thinking,Hermione stormed into the room.

"Oh,uh...Sorry,I shouldn't have..." Hermione said blushing. Bellatrix was starting to get changed.

"Its ok,its ok...close the bloody door,you need to get changed as well." said Bella with an angry look who softened after she saw who dared to walk in without knocking. During this time,she grew fond of the newbie. Which was strange,because she'd usually hate everybody but Rita and Narcissa.

Hermione,in other hand,was amazed by the eldest of the Blacks. She wasnt the evil bad bitch who Hermione always pictured her. No,in fact,both Bella and Rita were kinda funny - when they didn't made jokes or bullied the muggle borns. But Hermione still felt uncomfortable around Rita. She felt that,in someway,Rita was jealous of her...But it wasn't Rita who was watching Bellatrix get changed. And Hermione was forced to admit that the Slytherin did looked nice. Very nice, actually. "What are you lookin' at, Guinevere?" said Bella,in a demanding tone. She was just wearing a white small thin blouse who held her huge breasts and a pair of black pants. Hermione was nervous, she was able to see Bella's nipples.

"Ah, uh, sorry...I...will leave so you can finish and stuff...uh" Hermione mumbled, nervous.

"Why? I don't bite...hard." The black haired girl smirked and then grinned " Now, seriously...Take off your clothes and start to get changed, time is short, McDermott"

Hermione blushed and looked at the floor "I...uh...don't have an uniform...and...I don't really want to play, I am terrible at it, to be honest."

Bella snorted and walked closer to Hermione "Don't worry about that...here,you can wear mine." she said before placing the uniform on Hermione's hands. "And, really, you cant be that bad...and, besides...there's no turning back now. If the bloody Potter hadn't broken his leg, he'd be here and we wouldn't need you in the team."

Hermione looked at the uniform and sighed. "Ok..." she said before starting to take off her clothes. Hermione wasn't used to be undressed next to other people, specially strangers. She tried to ignore the black eyes who watched her, following every move she did. Soon, she was only wearing her pink bra.

She saw a tiny frown on Bella's face and blushed bright red "W-What?!" she asked, practically hugging herself to avoid the black eyes who travelled, looking her skinny body.

"Nothing, McDermott!" Bella said sharply. She never saw a modern bra before, she was just...curious.

Soon, the both were fully dressed and ready to play - at least Bella was. Hermione couldn help but smell the perfume of Bellatrix Black - the future Mrs Lestrange - and smile.

The game started. The Lestrange brothers were near to Hermione, so near that they almost shocked against each other. Soon, Rabastan went to the other side while Rodolphus followed a Gryffindor.

After some time, the teams were way more mad at each other. Gryffindor 10,Slytherin 10.

Suddenly, a ball came into Hermione's direction and she did the first thing her body ordered her to: slap it. Luckily (or would it be unluckily?) she slapped it very hard that it came back to whoever threw that at her. Suddenly, a yell could be heard. The ball had hit Lily right on the nose, who was bleeding now.

The Slytherins laughed and the Gryffindors looked mad at Hermione.

"Oh, God...Sorry!" she said out loud to Lily, blushing "I told them to not let me play!"

"Ugh, its okay!" Lily yelled back, flying around.

"She has a strong hand, huh?" Bella smirked saying loud to the both and Hermione blushed.

This moment was cut off when a golden little ball went past Hermione as fast as she could follow. Soon, Bella came after this and Hermione noticed that she had to do the same.

Hermione flew after Bella and the Snitch, as fast as she could. It wasn't easy because Hermione wasn't used to use a broom, but she tried her best.

She felt someone pushing her. It was Peter. That disgusting rat. Taking a deep breath, Hermione managed to stay on the broom.

Suddenly, she saw Bella almost grab the Snitch. Damn.

Again she felt someone fly and push her, this time harder. She lost the control over her broom and started to fall. It was weird because she couldn't see who had done this to her. She was so high, the fall - if not kill her - would, at least, hurt her a lot. She tried to yell, but she was barely breathing. Damn, asthma.

Suddenly, a mass of black hair was near and, before Hermione reached the ground, Bella had her, a muggle born, in her strong long pale arms.

Besides the scaring situation, it felt like heaven. Hermione breathed in, not able to say a word, feeling Bellatrix's smell of cinamon with daisies. She looked at Bella's worried face and suddenly everything was black.

* * *

**Kinda long chapter,huh?**

**Anyway,what's gonna happen?!**

**Bella,poking a comatose Hermione in the head with eyes wide: Hermione?!... O_O Muddy?! WAAAAAAKE UPPP! Author,make her wake up! Now! Don't make me curse ya...**

**Author,panicking: Okay,okay...But she will only come back in the next chapters,and for more chapters we need reviews!**

**Remember:**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**SO MAKE LOVE**

**NOT HORCRUXES.**


End file.
